The Knowlespole
by Sarah-FFVII
Summary: A year has passed since the Meteor crisis, and the one friend that was lost in the cause is visited, her memory never forgotten. Finished


_"It's her birthday.."  
  
"She'd be twenty-three.."  
  
"She loved freshly cut flowers..."  
  
"...She'd be devastated if she knew her flowers weren't being cared for.."_  
  
Elmyra's words echoed in Tifa's mind. It was Aeris' birthday, February 7. Tifa absently patted her golden chocobo, thinking about her lost friend. It had been her idea to visit Elmyra and remember Aeris on her birthday. Cloud had accompanied her; he was still inside, speaking privately with her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tifa turned, seeing Cloud, already on his chocobo. "I said your name twice and you didn't respond..."  
  
"Yeah.." Tifa smiled and boosted herself onto the golden bird, nudging it to move. Cloud rode beside her in silence. Tifa looked at him, words bubbling up and dying. The scenery flew by as the birds trotted northwards. "...Are we going to stay in Icicle Inn after we finish at the Forgotten Capital?"  
  
"Why not? We'll need to rest the chocobos.." He replied loudly, to make his voice carry over the wind. His hair was ruffled in the breeze, as was hers. Tifa nudged her choco in the side, making it go into an all out sprint.  
  
"Catch me if you can!!" She yelled, looking back at a surprised Cloud, with a sneaky grin on her sun kissed face.  
  
Cloud laughed and proceeded to chase after her. The chocobos warked happily, loving to race. It had been months since their last races at the Gold Saucer.  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!"  
  
"Too bad!" Tifa yelled, laughing childishly. She turned and stuck her tongue out and him. "Nyah!"  
  
***  
  
"I really don't think you needed to resort to magic just to win the race, Cloud." Tifa chastised while picking remnants of an Ice spell from her chocobo's feet. She turned and stared at Cloud, who held a boyish smirk. Tifa shook her head, holding back a laugh and climbed back onto her bird.  
  
They passed the time speaking of the past battles, of Aeris, and of their childhood. Many of these stories had been heard before, but Cloud and Tifa found contentment in sharing them. Tifa's smile shifted into a grimace.  
  
"I can still see her, Cloud. In my mind. I think I'll never be able to forget the way she looked.."  
  
"...I know, I know."  
  
"She knew that she had to die, I think."  
  
Cloud looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Bugenhagen said that in order for Holy to work, the person who seeks its power must pray. In order for the prayer to get through completely..," Tifa spoke softly, not continuing.  
  
"..The soul must also reach the Planet." Cloud nodded slowly after a moment. "I think she knew, too." He drew in a breath. "She did it because she loved this world enough to die for it."  
  
"When will it be her 'next time'?"  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe someday soon.."  
  
The quiet continued until they reached the Forgotten Capital.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The atmosphere was nothing but peaceful serenity. Abundant streams and lakes reflected the sunshine and the ethereal glow of the shell-like houses. An occasional chirp of a lark rang from the air. The smell of cool, clean water was everywhere. Save for the tranquil sounds of the birds and water, nothing could be heard. That was, until Tifa and Cloud started walking on the winding stone paths.  
  
It was just as Tifa remembered it.  
  
"It still awes me, just like the first time..," Cloud murmured at her side. Tifa nodded, breathing in deeply. The air here seemed, to her, much more pure than anywhere else in the world.  
  
"Yeah..," Tifa turned right, slowly making her way along the path that led to the residential area of the city. Cloud followed her, stifling a yawn.  
  
They were to spend the night at one of the long empty shell homes. In the morning, Cloud and Tifa would visit Aeris' grave and lay flowers there, in memory of her. In the meanwhile, Tifa had to cook a supper -Cloud always burned the food- ,and Cloud was just going to rest.  
  
"Cloud," Tifa started, speaking absently, since her attention was on the meal, "Are you going to go back to Cosmo Canyon and study with Red?"  
  
"I don't know.. I've been thinking..," he looked at Tifa, his blue eyes intense. Tifa wasn't looking, so she did not notice. Cloud lowered his gaze, speaking softer. "I don't know."  
  
"Okay..," she replied, pulling the skillet off the campfire. "All done!"  
  
  
  
  
Cloud sat against the wall, gazing at Tifa's sleeping form. Her deep, steady breathing had kept him awake. It was not that it bothered him. Rather, it usually helped him get to sleep. Or, actually, it did when they were traveling all over the world, fighting the Shinra and Sephiroth. It had been too long since they had spent time together.  
  
Tifa had been busy with her new bar in Corel. Barret had suggested that she move there, rather than Kalm, since refugees from Midgar would flee to the closest place of safety. Also, he had added, that it Tifa started a new bar in Corel, she would help boost the spirits and economy of the wounded town. And, of course, she had agreed, and moved to Corel. Her new bar was called Seventh Heaven, after her former bar. Another major reason Tifa had moved to Corel was that she could watch Marlene while Barret was busy in his position as Mayor.  
  
Deciding that she was completely asleep, Cloud soundlessly exited the house, taking a walk.  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes, a quite awake Tifa looked in the direction of the door. To think, a man would make sure you were asleep before sneaking out, then he'd be idiotic enough to slam the door. But, then again, it was Cloud. he was a bit dense on little things like that.  
  
Crawling out of the warm bed, Tifa shivered. They had traveled pretty far north, and it was still February. It was still winter. And very cold. Instead of pulling on extra clothing, Tifa grabbed her blanket and proceeded after Cloud.  
  
And she found him.. After twenty minutes of wandering.  
  
Cloud had gone to the cathedral-like room where they had once played the image of where the White materia had fallen to. He stood inside the flowing curtain of water. Tifa darted under the cover of clear blue liquid, a fine spray dampening her blanket.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
He turned, scratching the side of his head. Cloud only did it when he was nervous, or at a loss for words. "I just wanted..," He trailed off. Tifa nodded, watching the scene depict itself.  
  
_The White materia was held up in a honey brown braid by a pale pink ribbon. An invisible breeze seemed the barely brush the few loose tendrils of hair on Aeris' neck. Her emerald eyes, almost the exact shade as the Lifestream, opened for a moment. Her lips curved into an angelic smile, parting ever so slightly as if to speak. But, she did not.  
  
Immediately, the projection centered on the White materia, faintly glowing green. The pink ribbon undid itself as if by magic. Aeris slumped forward, the steel blade impaling her from the back. As if floating, the White materia fell, bouncing off each of the stone pedestals that served as steps to the glass-like gazebo. Once more it bounced up, then it fell into the crystal clear lake, descending until it settled onto the sand at the bottom.  
  
The bright green color emitted from the seemed to fill the water. Aeris' prayer had reached the Planet. At the cost of her life.  
  
  
The White materia was held up in a honey brown braid by a pale pink ribbon. An invisible breeze seemed the barely brush the few loose tendrils of hair..._  
  
Cloud turned on his heel, abruptly leaving the ongoing scene. Tifa looked one last time. _...emerald eyes, almost the exact shade as the Lifestream, opened..._ She turned, her eyes burning, a lump in her throat, and left also.  
  
Cloud waited for her, his eyes bloodshot. They walked back to the house together in silence.  
  
Crickets chirped and sang in the night.  
  
  
***  
  
Both Cloud and Tifa had trouble sleeping that night. But, amazingly, the sleep they did get was restful. After making a quick breakfast and eating, they led their chocobos with themselves down the paths, finally turning onto the center pathway, leading them north.  
  
After passing through the blue toned cavern, Cloud and Tifa stopped. The domed cave was exactly the same. The air shimmered like the crystal that the sun fell through. A sense of contentment and utter peace seemed the fill her. As well as the sobering memories.  
  
Silence suited the two best. Not even the breath of a word came as the approached the small memorial before the water's edge.  
  
The memorial was made of white marble, smooth and cool. It was high enough to reach Tifa's waist. Unlike a usual memorial, Aeris' did not have a profile, nor any image of herself carved into it at all. Instead, it was formed as a table, the sides only having carved roses. The top, held the epitaph carved into its surface. It read:  
  


_In everlasting memory  
to our dearest friend,  
Aeris Gainsborough,   
the last surviving Cetra   
of the Knowlespole.  
She saved the Planet with her life._  


  
Tifa touched the words, wiping her eyes. Even more than a year after her friend's death, the pain was still as sharp as if it had happened yesterday. But, the wound was healing, and painful memories being put behind her. Cloud, who was standing behind her, touched her shoulder. Half turning, Tifa nodded.  
  
Bringing the bouquet of flowers to her nose, she inhaled the sweet scents of Aeris' flowers. After they had left Elmyra's home in Kalm, Tifa had suggested that she and Cloud stop by Midgar, abandoned and condemned, to see if any on Aeris' flowers had somehow survived.  
  
Only the ones in the bouquet had been left.   
  
Tifa handed the flowers to Cloud. He took them gratefully and placed them atop the marble table, murmuring a prayer. Tifa only caught a word, Knowlespole. She blinked. He must have been repeating the inscription to himself.  
  
Walking past Cloud, she looked to the lake. There was something floating near the edge of the water. Tifa stepped in the water, bending over. She inhaled sharply, recognizing what it was.  
  
A pale pink hair ribbon.  
  
With a shaky hand, Tifa pulled it from the water, hot tears blurring her vision. Cloud turned to her. "What is it?"  
  
The tightness of Tifa's throat wouldn't allow her to answer, so instead she handed him the wet hair ribbon. Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"..Her.. ribbon..," Tifa managed between hiccups. Cloud nodded after a moment, shock covering his face.  
Walking back over to the marble memorial, he tied it around a single pink rose. The rose was in full bloom. It still seemed to be alive. Cloud placed it back atop the altar, and gathered up Tifa.  
  
They left in quiet, as they had entered. After entering the forest outside of the Forgotten Capital, Cloud reined in by Tifa, speaking softly. And a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Tifa, I've been thinking a lot lately.."  
  
"I have too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I've had to sort out," she looked him directly in the eyes," my feelings. Everything.."  
  
"Me too." Cloud swallowed, the memory of the ribbon in Tifa's hand in his mind's eye. "I wanted you to know that.."  
  
"That.."  
  
"I always have had the feeling that you've liked me." Cloud blurted, if awkwardly. He glanced at Tifa.  
  
Tifa stared at Cloud. _Maybe he's not as dense as he used to be_.. She swallowed. "Cloud-"  
  
He broke in before she could get anything else out. "But, I was never sure."  
  
"Cloud," Tifa started again, her voice soft, "Once, I did love you. " She avoided eye contact with her childhood friend. How many nights did she fight with herself mentally? How many times did she torment herself on her true emotions? "But, I realized, after searching myself, and while away from you, that it wasn't real love." her voice had grown softer with each word.  
  
Cloud watched her expression. She didn't want to hurt him at all. He was grateful for such an understanding friend. "Tifa, I didn't know what to think. I thought I loved Aeris. But, with everything that happened, I realized there wasn't any time to think about a relationship. I pushed it into the back of my mind." he paused. "That was right before we went to the Temple of the Ancients. After Aeris was killed, I knew then that I loved her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cloud.."  
  
"I just wanted to clear everything out, Tifa. I see us as good friends, and I didn't want confusion and ignorance of each others' feelings to harm that friendship."  
  
Tifa was dumbstruck at Cloud's care towards their friendship. She was deeply grateful for it. At least he had the guts to talk about it. She had feared hurting him. So, because of that feeling, she had never approached the subject. "Thank you, Cloud."  
  
She pulled her chocobo up beside his, and gave him a friendly hug. Cloud let her go after pecking her on the cheek. "You have to head to Corel, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to be back by tomorrow night.. You are going back to the Canyon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tifa smiled weakly. "I'll see you later then, Cloud." She nudged her chocobo off in a western direction. Tifa waited until she was far away to begin her crying.  
  
"..I hate lying to you, Cloud," she whispered to herself in between silent sobs, "But you'll be happier. I love you."  
  
She covered her mouth, making herself stop before she would move on. _I love you, too, Aeris. Like a sister.  
_

  
In everlasting memory  
to our dearest friend,  
Aeris Gainsborough,   
the last surviving Cetra   
of the Knowlespole.  
She saved the Planet with her life.  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
